


¿Puedes amarme otra vez?

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [5]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fandom Insano, Gen, LiveJournal, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debería de dejar de pensar tanto. Reto para la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #07</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Puedes amarme otra vez?

Los personajes de **Hora de Aventura** no me pertenecen, todo es de su respectivo creador.

 

* * *

 

No entendía por qué había ocurrido aquello, en un momento ella le quería y en el otro lo odiaba con toda su alma. Jacke le había explicado que el amor era así, tan inexplicable, tan poco fiable.  
  
Es que ¿Acaso solo estaba destinado a salvar princesas y no tener un amor tan sólido? Conforme crecía sentía más la necesidad de no estar solo, de buscar a alguien que le amase a como él amaba.  
  
Ahora, frente a ella, sus labios querían separarse y decir algo, que estuviera a su lado, pero no, él debía seguir adelante, rescatando princesas y volviéndose un héroe.  
  
<<¿Puedes amarme otra vez?>> Esa era la pregunta que no diría.


End file.
